


only you I need

by jessa22



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, fluff and eventual smut, no merge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa22/pseuds/jessa22
Summary: Penelope and Josie go through Salvatore School together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not a writer and my first time writing this so don't be rude 
> 
> first chapter so short but next chapter is awesome

Josie saltzman has always been alone all her life even if she has a lot of family but no one sees her only Lizzie until she met Penelope


	2. Chapter 2

Josie woke up when her phone rang she reached for the bedside table to check who was calling her and ofcourse who would it be if not Lizzie, Josie gently got up from the bed so as not to wake her girlfriend up, she picked up her clothes and sneeked out of the room.   
what Lizzie, what do you need Josie said as she came to sit on her bed.  
I need you to stay close to me today, I don't want that blood sucker to come close to me today 

Lizzie I can't, I have a date with Penelope today and am sure I told to u this.

well you have no choice dad already agreed so let's go. Lizzie got up and gave Josie her bag to carry and left but she pauses by the door and turned to Josie "aren't you coming" and with that they both went to have breakfast   
Penelope wakes up to an empty bed, Josie had sneeked out again she was already getting tired of this. she goes to take a shower, when she is done she puts on black pants and white croped shirt and as usual she leaves three buttons on done to show her top breast that always get Josie's attention. she checks her time to see she's already late for class.  
nice for you to join us miss park, history is of Penelope's best class she gets to learn about the origins of witch coven but today was different she wasn't even paying attention so she decided to text josie  
penny: hey didn't see you this morning   
jojo: sorry Lizzie called  
Penelope had to roll her eyes of course it's Lizzie it's always Lizzie.  
penny: remember we have a date today by the dock don't forget 7pm   
jojo: babe sorry can't make it today Lizzie needs me   
penny: this is the fourth time u are cancelling because of Lizzie.  
penny: can't you tell her you are busy  
Jojo: I tried but my dad instructed it. babe am sorry I will make it up to you tonight  
penny: don't bother  
Penelope switched off her phone, she took excuse from the teacher and left, she couldn't be here anymore so she sneeked out of school went to the bridge, sat there and thought of what to teach Josie a lesson. Penelope felt betrayed and she couldn't remain like this so she came up with the best idea ever, she was going to make Josie beg for her to stay and not her begging Josie instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie had a moment in this chapter

Penelope had been avoiding Josie since that day and Josie was getting tired. the Raven haired girl was hardly seen at all, she doesn't sleep in her room anymore, she skips the class they have together and if she does attend she leaves the the class before Josie even gets to stand up, Josie had even tried calling and texting her but to no avail she didn't know what to do, she even tried talking to Landon Penelope's best friend but he wouldn't tell her anything claiming Penelope would kill him (which wasn't a total lie), since she couldn't do a anything she decided to spend her time with Lizzie which was exhausting.

 

*

 

It had been two weeks since Penelope last saw Josie she had been hanging out with her goons and spending the night at Landon's but she missed Josie especially when Landon gets all cosy with hope but she had to stand her ground if Josie really wanted her she should come.

Josie had been practicing with m.g in an empty classroom all weekend she was trying to catch Penelope before she fled the class and wandered to where ever she went. Josie wasn't paying attention at all her mind was how she was going to catch her girlfriend and what to say to her, she then checked the time and it says a minute before class ends so she starts parking her things in her bag and Immediately the bell rings as expected Penelope stood up and she almost made it when Josie caught her hand and dragged her to her room. she pushed Penelope on the bed and Penelope smirked (her plan worked but she isn't quite done yet) so she pulled Josie on her and kissed her softly but Josie deepens the kiss and the two were fighting for dominance (with their lips). Penelope switched their position and she was now on top, she broke the kiss so they could catch their breath and she moved her lips to Josie's neck sucking, biting and licking Josie moaned loudly (quite loudly actually) well you wouldn't blame she has been deprived of this for two whole weeks.  
Penelope's hands went under Josie's skirt she started moving her fingers up Josie thigh and finally reaching its destination Josie was so wet and it made Penelope's head spin and she was so tempted to go further until her phone rang and she wasted no time to pick it, she nodded her head a few times and am coming. she got up from the bed went to her standing mirror and fixed herself so she doesn't look like some   
one who was about to have sex.   
ehmm.... where are you going Josie said as she lifted her self up and rested on her elbow   
to Landon's, he needs help with something   
do you have to go now Josie whined. I haven't seen you for like two weeks just

sorry Jojo but I have to go Landon needs me

so u are just gonna leave me here when am so wet that's not fair  
Penelope smirks and she walks over to Josie gives her a soft kiss and said how does it feel being the one always left alone in the middle of sex. she walks over to the door opened it but she turned to Josie again, you can stay as long as you want but don't wait up for me I might be late, she then winks and blows a kiss to Josie then she is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long I got robbed am using a friends laptop now so it would be hard to update often


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Josie talk about their problems

Penelope was getting tired of this trick she didn't even know if she could take it any more she missed Josie, when they are in class, library, common room, even during lunch she always surrounds herself with her group so josie doesn't come close but no matter the crowd she and Josie always find each other with their eyes.

*

Josie has been feeling weak, bad or any negative feeling you could think of since Penelope started ignoring and avoiding her and to make matters worse Lizzie has been having her episodes regularly now and Josie is so exhausted she hasn't slept well in days.  
She was now seated in Emma's office (the school counselor) her dad had suggested since she wasn't doing well.   
Josie how are you doing today did the pills help at all Emma said she was staring at Josie. 

No I couldn't Lizzie was restless all night. Josie said, she was feeling confused if Lizzie slept well she would , anything Lizzie feels she would feel it to.  
Emma could see the that Josie is struggling with something, "what is wrong Josie "

I was just wondering if me and Lizzie are connected 

How do you mean Josie. 

When Lizzie is happy I feel it, when she is angry I feel it, and if she is sad I feel it. I don't understand . 

Emma smiled she couldn't believe this is what has been bothering her she had to find a way to tell her without blowing her head off. "OK Josie let me break it down for you, you and Josie are twins with Magic, normal twins have a kind of connection what do you expect with twins that has maggic." she waited for Josie to process before she continued. "you and Lizzie are connected whatever you feel Lizzie feels it and what ever she feels you will feel it to."

So you are telling me that if I feel sad Lizzie would feel it. 

Yes. 

Josie processed it and then It clicked "wait, did Lizzie feel it when I was buried alive, can you feel it when your sister is having nightmares or sleepless nights." 

Yes you can feel all of that and yes she felt it. 

Josie heart broke at that answer Lizzie felt everything thing and yet she didn't even bother to come find her she had do go, she had to leave this place before she set the school on fire. "thank you Emma I have to go know." Josie quickly got up and left the office she brought out her phone and she texted the only person that understands her, the only person that cares for her, Penelope.   
jojo: please I need you meet me at our spot. 

jojo: Immediately.  
Then Josie ran to the forest when she got to the clearing she fell on her knees she was shaking, she was scared if she let it out she would burn the whole forest, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was dying and then she fell through her side but she didn't fall on the hard floor she feel on something soft, she looked up to find Penelope's worried face before she finally passed out.

Penelope got Josie's text when she was in class, she was immediately worried she had watched josie all week she was getting tired everyday. Penelope had seen her enter Emma's office and now she is texting her. She asked for permission and ran all the way to the clearing she saw Josie shaking and then she fell Penelope immediately caught her, she was only able to catch a glimpse of Josies brown eyes before Josie passed out.

 

*

After what felt like our Josie finally woke up and Penelope was both happy and relieved to see Josie was OK, Josie tried to get up but Penelope carefully pushed her back, "no Josie you should rest" Penelope didn't want to leave her but she had to make her point now that Josie was OK she could leave ,she prayed that Josie would not let go this time. " Jojo please stay until you feel better."

Where are you going. Josie asked, already sitting up. 

I was in class Josie when you called me I have to get back, I will see you when am done. Please don't forget it's your room to stay as long as you want.

Penelope please don't go, I miss you, OK I will do what ever you want just please don't go.

The raven haired girl couldn't say no to Josie especially when she is in this state. "fine I will stay only if we talk about everything "

Deal. Josie smiled for the first time in weeks she moved so there would be space for Penelope to sit close, when Penelope finally sat down they both sighed, they hadn't realised how much they missed each other. 

So?

So. 

Josie decided to start first. P. Why have you been avoiding me? 

Penelope sighed, her hands went through her hair. I wanted you to feel how I felt when you would leave me to go meet Lizzie. Since this was about letting everthing out she would do so.   
U would always leave when Lizzie calls, when we are   
On dates, when we are relaxing or cuddling, even when we are having sex. 

Penelope why didn't you tell me .

I always tell you but u never listen, I know Lizzie is your sister but it's like she plans it when we are not together she doesn't bother you but when we have plans she always calls it's like she knows when you are happy and then she ruins it. She just wants you to serve her, she doesn't care what you think or want it's like she only wants you for herself.

Penelope I have been thinking and you are right, Penelope wanted to talk but she held her hands up to stop her from talking. You are right and from what I have heard I have decided to take care of my self and to fight for my relationship, I can't loose you p, I love you to much and you are the only person that actually care about how I feel and you push me to be who I want to be and not what you want to be like everyone else so yes I will fight for myself now I just need you to be patient with me.

OK Jojo I will and am so glad I don't have to avoid you again I missed you so much. Penelope moved to hug Josie and she felt like she was home for the first time in weeks and then she remembered, "Josie what happened to you than you texted me and fainted"

Oh Josie now remembered " I just found out that Lizzie felt it when I was buried alive and when I couldn't sleep or had nightmares and she did nothing to help that's why I was angry and I needed to get away from school and I called you incase something bad happens and I can't control it I know you wouldn't be scared to help or stop it. 

I am honoured and you are correct I would risk my life for you and I am sorry that Lizzie did that to you. Come here she and Josie cuddled together. After a few moments Josue fell asleep and Penelope also slept shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I finally got a new phone now so I will try to update every week.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think .  
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but it's finally here.   
> PS. English is not my first language and am not a writer.

Jose had to find a way to make Penelope forgive her and to prove to her that she would now put herself first, so when Lizzie asked Josie to help her get ready for a date and Josie was supposed To meet her girlfriend so she declined she wasn't going to risk her progress with Penelope.   
This went on for a few weeks Josie always with Lizzie and she wouldn't ask her for a favour but when she was supposed to meet Penelope Lizzie would always find a way to get Josie not to go buy asking Josie to help her with unnecessary stuff but the brown eyed girl kept on refusing to help.  
The hatred Lizzie had for Penelope doubled, It even got an extent that anywhere Lizzie spotted Penelope she would always throw insults her way but the green eyed girl just ignored her because she promised Josie she would not insult Lizzie again so quickly agreed to it since Lizzie would always be angry because she couldn't control Josie again so it's a win win for her. 

 

 

There was an election for the school council that werewolfs, vampires and witches get to have a representative each at the school council. Lizzie being Lizzie immediately jumped into the conclusion that she would be the witches representative and insisted that Josie help her campaign, despite the improvement she made Josie gave in and decided to help her sister even though she wanted the position herself.

When Penelope found out, she was a bit pissed but mostly surprised that Josie even turned Lizzie down for that long and she knew that Josie must be feeling guilty by now, but Josie wanted to be the representative for the witches she was even the one that made her dad agree to it and there is no way in hell would Penelope allow Lizzie win so she conducted a secret campaign with the help of her followers for Josie. 

On the day of the announcement Penelope made a grand entrance as usual which caused Lizzie to roll her eyes, hope to smile and Josie to grin. Penelope sat close hope at the back of the twins. Seth made no remark to Josie and Josie thought Penelope was mad at her, Penelope as if sensing Josie discomfort sent her a text

Pen:Hey babe, how you doing?   
Josie smiled as she got the text, she was glad Penelope wasn't mad at her.

Jojo: am fine. just excited 

Jojo: can't wait for the announcement.

Pen: me neither.

Josie was a bit confused, she turned to face Penelope but Penelope didn't see Eric she was already talking to hope. Before Josie could Text back Emma walked in to give the announcement.

"The werewolf representative is Rafael" the wolfs were shouting for their new alphas victory, it could be heard all over the hall, when they finally kept quiet Emma continued.  
"The vampires representatives is kaleb" the vampires were celebrating but the rest were confused, since Kaleb was in the vampire holding cell and couldn't compete how the hell did he win, nobody but m.g and the vamps knew and there willing to take it to the grave with them.   
"And the witches representative is, Emma smiled before calling out the name "josie!", the whole school was celebrating but the twins turned out the sound Josie was surprised, she just looked back at Penelope when smiled and winked at her. While Lizzie who had prepared a victory speech was frozen and dissapointed, she had never felt this betrayed before and knowing it's her sister who betrayed her made it all worse.  
Lizzie just stomped off with Josie trailing behind her, when the got to Room Lizzie yelled at Josie saying they she betrayed her, that she was a hypocrite for contesting behind her back and pretended to support her.   
Josie could not believe what she was hearing. "Lizzie I had nothing to do with it, I supported you, I.... 

"liar u and that your evil, selfish girlfriend planned it, you think tat I am a fool that I would just believe anything you say cause you are my sister, then you must be a bigger fool for thinking that.. " Lizzie said interrupting Josie. 

" you know what, I will not stand here and watch to you insult Penelope and I." Josie said walking away.  
She had to find Penelope, she found her girlfriend sitting with m.g, hope and Landon with the cutest and most innocent face talking about something. She took a seat beside her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.   
I don't know what you did, but am grateful.

I just hinted the witches to vote for the right person and they did. I didn't move and inch.

And yet you moved it all.

Penelope just gave her a look only reserved for her and winked. 

 

I can defend myself you know. 

 

I know but grand gestures are sort of our thing. They kissed but their cute make out session was cut off by a very pissed Lizzie stomping her way over to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys will enjoy it. till next time.   
>  Next chapter we will see what Lizzie does and how Josie will react.


	6. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie storms towards Penelope and Josie we would see what happens oh and there is a huge argument But between who.

Lizzie stormed all the way to where hope, m.g, Landon, Penelope and Josie sat.  
''hey! Satan you have succeeded in humiliating me, making me The laughing stock of the entire school and I will pay you back for it I promise you I would make life miserable for you and your friends". Penelope laughed at Lizzie's threats, "oh please even If you siphoned the entire magic in the school you wouldn't even be able to hurt me let alone torment me. "   
Lizzie ignored her and faced Josie, "Josie this is your last chance either you break up with Satan incarnate or else.....   
"There is no way In hell I am breaking up with Penelope, so you might as well do your worse but let me warn you, (Josue said getting up and walking towards Lizzie, hands pointed at her) If you so much as lay your dirty hands on her, let's be honest no matter how much magic you hold you cant hurt Penelope because we all know you suck at magic (said Josie with a badass smirk she learnt from Penelope but changed her expression immediately to a more threatening look) but I you lay a hand on my girlfriend you would not only have her to face but also me. After Josie finished her warning speech she then tapped Lizzie's cheek and smiled. 

Josie took Penelope's hand and led her out of the dinning hall but before she left she heard Lizzie shout "you seize to be my sister, you and you butch if a girlfriend better watch out because I am coming for you all. " Josie led Penelope to The girls room she was glad Penelope didnt have any roommates, when they got inside Penelope pulled Josie to sit with her, she had a lot on her mind and she desperately needed to sort it out with her girlfriend, Josie sensed something was wrong with Penelope and she was a bit confused she thought Penelope always wanted her to stand up for herself so why was Penelope acting weird.  
"Jojo what u did out there was it for me or for you? "  
"I don't understand " she asked frowning   
" did you talk back at Lizzie because you wanted to defend me or because you didn't want to break up with me? "  
"both. I did it because I love you and you protect the ones you love "

"so if your mom said you should leave me you wouldn't Do it?"

"no pen I wouldn't, not now not ever"  
Penelope smiled At Josie's reply but she still had something to say and Josie sensed it immediately. 

"what is it pen? "

"It's just I don't want to come between you and your family, I don't want to be the one to destroy the relationship you have with your mom and sister "

"no you wouldn't. but why do you think my mum would want to end our relationship?"

"Jo please don't tell me you don't see it,'' Penelope asked 

"see what? " Josie asked and when Penelope didn't answer Josie repeated the question again. "what am I supposed to see?, Penelope please tell me" Josie begged. It's not that Penelope didn't want to tell Josie, she just didn't want her to feel bad, she looked at her girlfriend who is looking at her with those cute eyes and Penelope huffed she couldn't say no to Josie she was even wandering how she survived those time Josie begged her to stay when she was planning on making Josie miss her. 

"Well you know Lizzie hates me, like really hates me and she and your mom talks all the time, well your mum always picks Lizzie's side over yours like she does what ever Lizzie wants no questions asked but you she would somehow try to convince you or bring up some stupid excuses to blow you off to do the things Lizzie wants even if you were the one to ask first. Lizzie would have told your mom tonns and I mean tonns if bad and evil things about me."

Josie chuckeld at the way Penelope described tonns ."I know pen, I know but I don't care, I really meant it when I said I love you and I will stand by your side no matter what plus who gives a fuck about what my mum thinks about you anyway.?"

Penelope was smiling at that, Josue was beginning to stand up for herself. That night Josue slept with Penelope and for once Penelope didn't have to worry about how Josie would go through tomorrow without being lizzes slave but her work isn't done yet she still has to help Josie build her self esteem but there was only one problem Lizzie and she knew Lizzie would involve her mom and she would come back, she always come back when Lizzie needed her.   
Penelope was so lost in he thought that she didn't know when she succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like it please comment if there is something not right


End file.
